


Shattered Bridges

by Insignias



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate aftermath to Thor's shattering of the Bifrost. Loki held on instead of letting go, but both brothers still lose everything they have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image on tumblr. An alternate aftermath to the final bridge scene.

“Leave us.”

The guards hesitate, casting quick glances at each other before looking back at him, clearly torn. Thor would understand, truly he would, but he has no patience for them now. Not when his brother sits in chains just beyond, his gaze fixed to the floor and his shoulders slumped in submission. 

“ _Leave_ ,” He commands, and they do; hurriedly moving to stand at a safe distance. Thor is no fool; they will give them a semblance of privacy, nothing more. It is not enough, but it will have to do.

Loki sits on the marble bench just inside, his body wrapped in chains as thick as Thor’s wrists. They were forged by the best blacksmiths, spelled by the greatest magicians of their father’s court, and Thor knows without a second of doubt that if Loki wished to, he would escape them in a moment.

Loki is the Trickster, the Deceiver, the God of Mischief, the sorcerer with the silver tongue. The one who lies his way through the nine realms; known far more for his use of words than any true weapon. He is the one who allowed the Jotun into Asgard, who deceived his people and took his father’s throne as he slept; the one who lied to _him_ and almost brought his death.

He is the one who killed Laufey, King of Jotunnheim, at the cost of almost everything.

He is Thor's brother.

And he is wrapped in chains.

“Loki,” He says, quiet, and nearly gentle, “ _Brother_. What have you done?”   

His brother stirs but does not look up, his chains clanked ominously as he shifts in his seat, “Leave me, _Thor_. Such questions are pointless. Or has your time on Midgard ruined what little mind you possess?”

Thor feels his face contort, a snarl threatening to form, “Do not speak like that. Do not _lie_. Not to me; not again. You are my _brother_ , Loki, I deserve know _why_ —”

“ _You are not my brother!_ ”

Thor stops, stunned, as Loki glares at him, his brilliant green eyes dark and wild, a snarl twisting his face.

“You are _not_ my brother,” He repeats slowly, his gaze fixed on Thor’s features, avidly searching them as if this is his last chance to see them. It is. Loki is to be banished; cast out of Asgard with his magic bound. His actions nearly destroyed them all, and the All-Father’s word is law.

Thor moves forward to stand directly before his brother and sinks to his knees in front of him.

“How can you say such a thing?” He asks softly, reaching to cup his brother’s face with one hand. Loki stares at him, eyes glassy and tries to jerk away, but Thor’s grip tightens and he refuses to let him, “Why do you think so?”

“I am a _Jotun_ ,” Snarls his brother, teeth bared and ferocious, as angry as he’s ever seen, “Is that not enough?”

Thor searches his face, eyes darting over his features, searching for the truth. His brother is a master of deception, truly one of the best, but Thor knows his brother better than anyone else.  He knows when his brother lies; when what he truly wants is not something he will ever speak. Loki is his _brother_ , and that will never change. Not even if they are no longer bound by blood.

“You know it is not,” He whispers, coaxing his brother’s head down to rest against his own, “You _know_ it. You are my brother, Loki, my _brother_. Blood does not matter here. It never did.”

Loki snorts derisively, but presses his forehead against his, closing his eyes, “You are a fool.”

Thor can only offer the barest hint of his former gregarious grin, but it is something nonetheless, “Then I shall continue to be so. Better to be a fool with a brother, than a man without.”

A tremor runs through Loki and for a moment Thor wonders perversely, ridiculously, that his brother has begun to cry. But as he draws back to look at his brother’s face properly once more, it is only to find him biting his lip against laughter; as if Thor had said something so amusing he is unable to contain himself. Thor frowns, for surely nothing he has said could possibly be taken as amusing, but as his brother looks at him again, his green eyes dark with pained amusement, he knows that it is only because his brother is trying to remain strong.

They stare at each other for one long moment; searching each other’s features once more for comfort, for strength, for the knowledge that both cannot prevent what has happened and what will, though both wish more than anything it had not ended like this. Finally, Loki drops his head forehead to rest on his brother’s once more, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Take care of Mother,” He murmurs, so quiet Thor almost cannot hear, “And take care of Asgard. You will be a fine king one day, brother. Never doubt that.”

Thor sighs shakily, and rubs his thumb against his brother’s cheek, grief making his throat tight and voice thick, “I will, brother. I swear to you I will.”

Loki nods once and draws back, settling himself back onto the bench, “Then go. Now. The All-Father will be here shortly. I do not want you here for that.”

Thor shakes his head, reaching out to clasp his brother’s arm, “No, Loki. I will stay. Until the end.”

Loki only looks at him, eyes glinting wetly in the lamplight, “Very well.”

And so he does. Until Loki is gone.

And a long time after. 


End file.
